Secret In Your Past
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Kau kenal dengannya Kyouya?" "Eh? Tentu saja kenal Dino-nii, dia adalah pamanku!" /Chap, 5—Uncle, wait...WHAT!/
1. Accident

Rion : minna-san! Ketemu lagi di multi-chap ffic gaje gw! Masih dengan partner gw yang akan senantiasa -terpaksa- membantu gw disini! Kirizaki!

Kirizaki : hey...

Rion : sekarang ini multichap buat D18 XD D18 is da best XDD!

Kirizaki : gmn sama ffic multi-chap yang lain?

Rion : *glup* T-tentu saja bakal gw lanjutin, nanti :P

Kirizaki : oh iya sensei, ada-

Rion : oke, waktu habis! Disclaimed KHR belong amano akira, tidak ada dari para karakter disini milik author! *untuk sementara*

"Kyouya, aku mencintaimu... Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Dino tersenyum melihat Hibari yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan mematung.

"Kau bodoh? Aku dan kau sama-sama laki-laki dan kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Jawab Hibari terdiam melihat sang guru menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu Kyouya..." Dino menatap Hibari dengan tatapan serius. Tatapan lurus dan tanpa keraguan, tetapi dia juga bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kelembutan dari matanya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu..." Hibari hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Dino. Dino hanya bisa tercengang dan melihat Hibari. "Mungkin... Karena aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud perasaan cinta..."

Dino yang sudah terpuruk tiba-tiba menjadi lebih tegar ketika mendengarnya. "Yang aku tahu... Setiap kali aku melihatmu, ada perasaan senang... Setiap kau tidak ada disampingku, aku merasa sedih dan kesepian... Tetapi, mungkin itu hanya-"

Kata-kata Hibari langsung terpotong ketika Dino langsung menarik tubuhnya dan mencium Hibari.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Kyouya..."

-xXx-

"Kyouya, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Dino yang berada diatas Hibari tanpa memakai baju. Dia memegang tubuh Hibari yang ada dibawahnya dan mengelusnya.

"Hm..." Hibari yang ada dibawah Dino hanya menjawabnya malas. Dia juga tidak menggunakan pakaian.

"Boleh aku tanya tentang keluargamu?" Tanya Dino terus mengelus tubuh Hibari. Hibari yang tadi hanya berdehem langsung melihat Dino yang ada diatasnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Haneuma?" Dino yang sedang mengelus tubuh Hibari terdiam dan melepas tangannya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti mengoles sun block dipunggungku bukan?" Hibari hanya mendeathglarenya membuat Dino mengambil sun block dan meratakannya lagi diatas tubuh Hibari. Mereka sedang berada di pantai Italia karena Dino mengajak Hibari berlibur.

"Yah..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu Kyouya... Karena aku mencintaimu..." Jawab Dino mendekatkan diri kearah Hibari.

"..." Biasanya kalau Hibari sedang tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu sebuah tonfa akan melayang kearah Dino. Tetapi, kali ini tidak ada tonfa, dan Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya..."

Dino yang merasa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin dibicarakan Hibari. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mengelus kepala Hibari dan mencium kepalanya. "Tenang saja.. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargamu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

-xXx-

"Kyouya, aku kembali dari Italia!" Sepuluh tahun sudah hubungan mereka tidak pernah berubah. Dino melihat kearah ruangan sang cloud guardian yang berada didalam markas vongola. Tetapi, tidak ada seseorangpun yang ada disana.

"Hee? Dimana Kyouya...?" Dino hanya bingung melihatnya. Mencoba untuk berjalan masuk dan duduk diatas sofa yang ada disana. Dia menekan tombol yang ada dihandphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Hibari.

"Kenapa kau menelponku Haneuma..." Hibari mengangkat telpon itu dengan cepat seakan menunggu Dino menghubunginya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu Kyouya... Kau sudah selesai menjalankan misi...?" Dino tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"Ya... Aku akan segera kesana..." Jawab Hibari. Tetapi, entah kenapa Dino merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hibari. Suaranya seakan menahan sesuatu dan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Kyouya... Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Dino terdengar cemas disana.

"Aku tidak apa... Hanya sedikit lelah..." Jawab Hibari disebrang sana. Dino hanya diam, dan Hibari tahu sifat Dino menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menghawatirkan keadaannya. "Aku tidak apa haneuma..."

"Ya..." Dino mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. "Aku percaya kau tidak apa-apa Kyouya... Aku akan menunggumu..."

"Ya..." Hibari tersenyum tipis dan menutup handphonenya. Begitu juga dengan Dino.

"Aku percaya... Kau tidak akan apa-apa kan Kyouya..."

-xXx-

"..." Hibari yang menutup handphonenya sekarang hanya diam dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada disana. "Aku... Tidak boleh mati... Tidak sekarang..."

Tubuhnya yang basah oleh hujan yang turun disana juga diwarnai oleh warna merah darah. Bau anyit darah tercium disana, beberapa tubuh dari musuh-musuhnya sudah tumbang. Tetapi, beberapa peluru bersarang didalam tubuh sag cloud guardian itu, membuat tubuhnya melemah.

"Dia... Menungguku... Aku tidak boleh-"

"Hibari-san!" Suara yang familiar itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetapi, kesadarannya keburu menghilang dan hanya kegelapan yang tersisa.

TRRRRRR...

Tubuh yang sudah ambruk itu tidak bergerak. Tetapi, sang sky guardian yang bersama dengannya menghampiri tubuhnya, mencoba untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sekarang ini diujung kematian.

'Aku menunggumu sampai kapanpun Kyouya ^^ cepatlah datang...'

Pesan itu tidak pernah dibaca dan hanya tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah yang dibasahi darah dan juga hujan.

-xXx-

Tsuna membawa Hibari segera ke rumah sakit. Darah terus keluar dari tubuh itu, membuat keadaannya semakin parah. Tsuna yang masih panik, tidak sempat untuk menghubungi yang lainnya dan terus menunggu Hibari yang dibawa keruang ICU.

"Dokter, tekanan darahnya menurun!"

"Detak jantungnya semakin melemah!"

"Tetap kontrol monitornya, aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!"

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar hingga ruang tunggu rumah sakit tempatTsuna menunggu. Dia hanya menutup telinganya mencoba untuk tidak mendengar suara yang seakan mendekatkan Hibari ke maut yang sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Dokter! Denyut nadi mulai melemah, pasien tidak merespon apapun!"

Tsuna mendengar hal itu dan mencoba untuk melihat ke jendela yang ada didekatnya.

"Siapkan kejut jantung! Kita harus membuat jantungnya berdetak-"

PIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Monitor yang menunjukkan detak jantung sang cloud guardian menunjukkan garis lurus. Tsuna yang melihat semua itu hanya gemetar dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara dokter dan semua yang ada disana mencoba untuk memunculkan detak jantungnya lagi.

"H-Hibari-san!"

-xXx-

PRANG!

Dino terkejut mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto ditempat Hibari. Bingkai itu terjatuh ketika Dino akan mengangkatnya. "Ah, pecah..."

DEG!

Perasaan Dino tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak ketika melihat foto dirinya dan Hibari pecah diatas lantai. _'Perasaan buruk apa ini... Seakan ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Kyouya...'_

"T-tidak... Kyouya mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa... Aku harus mempercayainya..."

TRRRRR...

Dino melihat kearah Handphonenya. 'Little brother' "ah Tsuna..."

"Ada apa Tsuna?" Dino mengangkat handphonenya dan yang terdengar hanya suara Tsuna yang bergetar dan tangisnya yang terpecah begitu saja.

"Ap...a..." Dino menjatuhkan begitu saja handphone yang ada ditangannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan dalam hitungan detik, dia langsung berlari dan tujuannya hanya satu. Namimori Hospital.

-xXx-

"Juudaime!" Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya tiba dan menemui Tsuna yang ada didepan sebuah kamar. "Bagaimana keadaan Hibari?"

"Dia..." Tsuna yang matanya masih terlihat sembab karena habis menangis hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sebelum dia melanjutkannya, terdengar suara derap langkah dari sang Don Cavallone.

"Dino-san..." Tsuna melihat kearah kakaknya itu.

"Dimana Kyouya..." Dino mencoba untuk menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tetapi, segera dihentikan Tsuna.

"Keadaan Hibari-san masih kritis Dino-san, tadi hampir saja kita kehilangan dia untuk selamanya!" Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan Dino. "Kalau kau gegabah, kita akan benar-benar kehilangan dia!"

"Kyouya..." Dino hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan detik kemudian, dinding didepannya bergetar karena dipukul oleh Dino. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Bukankah kau katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Tsuna yang tangisnya kembali pecah hanya bisa berdiri mematung. "Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah... Percaya padanya..." Dino hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

-xXx-

"Dia mengalami koma..." Seakan terkena sambaran petir, Dino yang pertama kali mendapatkan kabar itu hanya bisa terdiam. "Kami berhasil menyelamatkannya dari maut, tetapi keadaannya sekarang yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hanyalah tekad dari Hibari Kyouya sendiri untuk hidup. Dan yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu, dan menunggu hingga dia sadar..."

"Kau bisa memprediksi kapan ia akan sadar dok...?" Tanya Dino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin besok, satu minggu lagi, satu bulan, satu tahun, atau bahkan mungkin..." Dokter itu menghentikan pembicaraannya. "Selamanya..."

"Ap-" Dino hanya bisa terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Kebohongan yang diberikan Hibari agar dia tidak cemas, kejadiannya yang tidak ada disaat Hibari membutuhkan, semuanya berputar dikepalanya.

"Kumohon dok..." Dino menundukkan badannya didepan sang dokter. "Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya... Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan... Asalkan dia selamat..."

"Baiklah... Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin..."

-xXx-

Satu tahun sudah sejak kejadian itu, keadaan Hibari tidak ada bedanya dari pertama kali dia dibawa kerumah sakit. Sudah 3 bulan juga, Dino memindahkan Hibari ke rumah sakit Italia mencoba untuk menemukan cara agar Hibari bisa sembuh. Tetapi, percuma tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu.

"Apakah tidak ada cara agar boss bisa beristirahat dengan baik...?" Para pengawal Dino yang menjaga kamar Hibari sedang berbicara, termasuk Romario.

"Benar Romario, kau adalah kaki tangan boss... Kalau seperti ini kesehatannya akan terganggu..."

"Aku tidak bisa membantu..." Romario terlihat sedih melihat bossnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu. "Yang bisa memulihkannya kekeadaan semula hanyalah Hibari-sama..."

"..." Dino tertidur disebelah tempat tidur Hibari. Kacamata yang digunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya masih ia gunakan. Memang, semenjak Hibari dirawat dirumah sakit Dino selalu ada dikamar Hibari, menunggunya sadar hingga mengerjakan segala sesuatunya disana. Kertas-kertas berserakan diatas tempat tidur Hibari dan juga dibawahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada pergerakan didalam selimut itu. Tetapi, yang ada disana bukan Hibari. Bahkan tidak ada tubuh Hibari yang sebelumnya dipasangi alat-alat untuk mempertahankan hidupnya itu. Tetapi, ketika gerakan itu semakin kearah bantal yang muncul hanyalah sosok anak kecil yang memakai jaket biru dan juga kaos putih. Rambut dan matanya yang hitam itu melihat sekelilingnya.

"M-Mama...?" Anak kecil itu melihat kesekelilingnya dan terhenti di sosok Dino yang sedang tertidur. Dia menepuk kepala Dino dengan tangan kecilnya. Tetapi, tidak ada reaksi dari Dino yang memang tertidur pulas.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Anak itu, yang sepertinya tidak mengenal dimana dia sekarang hanya menangis dan menangis. "Hueeee..."

"...Hn..." Dino yang mendengar tangisan itu terbangun dan melihat anak itu. Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut dan mencoba mengucek matanya, memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. "K-Kenapa ada anak kecil disini...?"

Dino melihat kearah ranjang dan tidak ada sosok kekasihnya itu. "D-dimana Kyouya?"

"Hiks... Hiks..." Anak itu hanya menangis sambil melihat Dino.

Dino yang melihat anak itu menangis menjadi panik dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenang anak manis... Sekarang, kenapa kau ada disini...?"

"Mama..." Anak itu mundur dari tempatnya mencoba untuk menjauhi Dino.

"Kau tersesat...?" Dino mencoba untuk tidak membuat anak itu ketakutan. "Tenang saja, kakak bisa membantumu... Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kakak... Setelah aku menemukan Kyouya, aku akan mencari ibumu..." Dino tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

Dino mengangkat anak kecil itu dan menggendongnya kearah kursi disana. Mendudukkan anak itu dan tersenyum lagi. "Sekarang... Duduk yang manis disini sampai aku kembali..."

Dino mencoba untuk menghubungi yang lainnya, menyuruh pengawalnya untuk mencari Hibari yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Setelah menunggu lama sambil mencari disekitar kamar Hibari, Dino kembali kekamar Hibari sambil menghela nafas.

"Dimana Kyouya... Aku tidak bisa menemukannya..." Dino melihat kearah anak kecil yang sekarang ini melihatnya dengan tatapan takut-takut. "Maaf ya... Kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi... Oh iya, namaku Dino Cavallone... Siapa kau?"

"..." Anak itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Tetapi dia langsung membuka mulutnya. "Namaku... Hibari Kyouya..."

Kirizaki : ...

Rion : ...

Kirizaki : sensei... -_- apa2an ini... Kenapa Kyo-san jadi kecil?

Rion : hohoho karena doujinshi super imut gambar hibari yang diberikan oleh *nunjuk cherchez de reborn* jadi gw pengen bikin D18child ;)) jadi dapet ide gini deh...

Kirizaki : jadi gendernya?

Rion : untuk chapter 1 ada angst, tapi mungkin setelah ini g ada...

Kirizaki : oooo...

Hibari : kamikorosu herbivore...

Rion : e-eh ada Hibari?

Kirizaki : oh iya, lupa bilang tadi Hibari-san datang...

Rion : Telat bilangnya!

Hibari : *ngangkat tonfa*

Rion : HIEEEEEE! Kirizaki, tolong penutupnya! *kabur*

Hibari : *ngejer*

Kirizaki : eh? *swete* baiklah, tolong di review para pembaca yang budiman *bow* dan kalau ada yang mau lihat gambar Hibari kecil silahkan request saja di review~ kalau banyak yang minta bakal dikasih linknya~


	2. Suprised

Rion : lah? O_O

Kirizaki : sensei~ surat sampa- kenapa sensei?

Rion : perasaan gw dah bikin** Vongola Next Gen chapter 4**, **Another Story of Vongola chapter 7**, sama ffic *sensor* buat ffic 8059 pertama gw deh kok yang selesai duluan malah ini? O_o

Kirizaki : lah, kau sensei yang bikin -_- kok malah tanya gw... Nih sensei, ada surat dateng!

Rion : wah, ternyata banyak juga yang baca XD makasih~

Kirizaki : banyak juga yang minta gambar Hibari kecil... Padahal gambar cman dikasih crop dari doujinshi -_-

Rion : *nabok* jangan ngasih spoiler!

Kirizaki : I-itai... B-baiklah, ini pesanan semua reader... Gambar Hibari Kecil...

http:/mob703(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ww35/seta_shouji/13-1(dot)jpg

Rion : apa lagi isi suratnya?

Kirizaki : **Chel di Cieli** dia mpe cengo liat ternyata anak kecil itu Kyouya -_- trus emang Hibari ngecil karena pas di ICU ya?

Rion : Ga kok, alasannya ada dichapter ini~

Kirizaki :**Rouvrir Fleur** katanya di pantai itu ngejebak ya? **LucyLucielle** juga bilang gitu -_- sensei sengaja kan?

Rion : kufufufu... Tau aja XD emang sengaja dibikin biar para reader berfikiran nista XD *ditendang reader sekalian*

Kirizaki : Rou juga tanya kenapa Tsuna dibilang sky guardian padahal pemimpin vongola. (Loh?)

Rion : nah loh, bukannya malah sky guardian itu emang pemimpin keluarga mafioso? *make kacamata ma jas putih (lebay on) kan emang Vongola ada 7 jenis guardian : sky, cloud, mist, sun, storm, rain, thunder (kecuali klo di ffic saya nambah 2 lagi kufufufu) nah sky guardian itu juga sebutan buat pemimpin mereka o_O

Kirizaki : *swete* oke deh lanjut~ **Kurea Cavallone** tanya kenapa Hibari jadi kecil...

Rion : itu karena... *spoiler* liat di chapter ini XD

Kirizaki : masalah g mau crita tentang keluarga?

Rion : *tunjuk judul* liat aja di chapter2 selanjutnya~ pasti kejawab!

Kirizaki : KHR belong Amano Akira! Author g bakal punya Kyouya walaupun dalam wujud kecil sekalipun!

Rion : siapa yang bilang mulai sekarang!

Kirizaki : selamat membaca!

_Special Thanks : Kurea Cavallone, Nakyo Hibasawa, y0u, Ruuichi Arisawa, LucyLucielle, Rouvrir Fleur, Chel di Cheili, dan Cherchez de Reborn XD (yang satu ini krn dikasih doujinshi super imut itu XP *karena anda belum membacanya X3) makasih buat yang lain yang udah ngerivew ffic gaje ini ^^_

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Hibari Kyouya..."

"Ah, salam kenal Kyou-" Dino yang tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya menyadari nama anak itu. "K-Kyouya?"

Anak yang mengaku sebagai Hibari itu terlihat ketakutan mendengar Dino berteriak. Dia berlari menjauhi Dino dan bersembunyi dibalik tempat tidur.

"Ada apa boss? Kau menemukan Kyouya-san?" Romario yang mendengar suara Dino yang -tidak ia sadari- sangat besar itu langsung membuka pintu dan melihat anak kecil yang ketakutan itu. "Boss...? Siapa anak itu..."

"Dia..." Dino langsung menghampiri dan menggendong Hibari kecil itu. "Aku pergi sebentar Romario!" Dino langsung membuka pintu kamar Hibari.

"E-eh?" Romario hanya bisa bingung ketika melihat bossnya terburu-buru seakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. "Kemana Boss?"

"Ke Jepang!" Jawab Dino enteng langsung berlari menuju ke bandara Italia. Tentu saja masih menggendong anak itu.

"K-kejepang?" Romario langsung bergegas mengejar Dino.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Hibari kecil hanya bisa menatap Dino dengan takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak takut, tiba-tiba dia dibawa dan diajak ke bandara. Dan sekarang Dino hanya bisa diam dan menatap Hibari.

"Umurmu berapa sekarang Kyouya?" Tanya Dino mencoba untuk menghiraukan kebingungannya sekarang ini. Romario yang tetap tenang walaupun sekarang ini benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya melihat Hibari dan Dino.

"..." Hibari tidak menjawab apapun. Tetapi, tangannya menunjukkan jumlah 5. "Lima tahun..." Jawabnya sambil melihat Dino dengan wajah yang benar-benar manis.

-x-

Rion : ...

Kirizaki : sensei?

Rion : *mimisan*

Kirizaki : s-sensei tidak apa-apa?

Rion : *nyeka darah* ga... Lanjut aja...

-x-

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi sampai bisa ketempat ini?" Dino tersenyum lembut melihat Hibari. (Dalem ati pengen banget tuh ngerape si Kyou-chan~)

"A-aku hanya sedang menunggu mama ditaman... Lalu, tidak sengaja tertidur dan ketika bangun sudah ada disana..." Hibari kecil terus menjauh dari Dino seakan takut dengan Dino.

"Kyou-san, kenapa kau menghindar dari Dino-san?" Romario hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari.

"A-aku..." Mata Hibari berkaca-kaca dan akan menangis. "Takut..." Hibari gemetar melihat Dino yang ada disebelahnya.

JLEB!

Walaupun bukan dalam wujud yang biasa dilihat Dino, mendengar Hibari membencinya (bukannya takut?) Sudah berhasil membuat Dino merasa seakan beberapa panah menembus jantungnya. Dino hanya meringkuk dipojokan mobil sambil mengguman sendiri dan dikelilingi aura hitam.

"Boss... Kita sudah sampai di bandara..." Romario hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat bossnya yang sekarang ini terpuruk.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Sekarang anda mau apa boss?" Tanya Romario sambil berjalan disamping Dino.

"Mungkin aku harus menanyakannya pada Reborn... Biasanya dia yang tahu seperti ini..." Dino menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Hibari berjalan dibelakang Dino dan Romario, masih merasa takut dengan Dino.

"Kyouya?" Dino menoleh kearah Hibari yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berlari kearah Romario, bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

JLEB!

Lagi-lagi beribu-ribu panah seakan menembus tubuh Dino ketika Hibari menghindar darinya. Dan lagi-lagi, Dino berada dipojokan dengan aura hitam dan sambil menggumam sesuatu.

"Boss... Pesawatnya sudah siap..." Romario hanya bisa terdiam melihat Dino.

"Baiklah..." Dino berjalan dengan lemas dan menuju kepesawat miliknya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"EH? Dino-san, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tsuna yang sedang berada diruangannya terkejut melihat Dino yang sudah lama tidak kemarkas Vongola semenjak membawa Hibari untuk dirawat di Italia tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Ahahaha... Aku sedang mencari Reborn..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. "Lalu dimana dia?"

"Sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan kemari..." Tsuna terlihat senang melihat Dino yang sepertinya lebih baik keadaannya daripada terakhir kali mereka bertemu. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san...?"

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Reborn dan juga kau Tsuna..." Dino menggaruk dagunya. Sementara Romario datang belakangan sambil mengendong Hibari.

"Eh?" Tsuna melihat kearah Romario yang menggendong Hibari itu. "Siapa itu Dino-san?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Dia adalah Hibari bukan?" Reborn yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepan pintu menatap Dino yang sekarang terkejut mengetahui Reborn yang tahu anak itu adalah Hibari.

"EH? H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja terkejut melihat sosok yang ditakuti seantero Namimori bahkan seluruh jepang berada dalam sosok anak kecil -yang sangat menggemaskan- itu.

Hibari yang mendengar Tsuna berteriak juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Romario. (Yah namanya juga anak kecil, kalau dibentak untuk aja dia g nangis).

"H-hiks..." Hibari yang terkejut akan menangis ketika itu.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu..." Romario menepuk kepala Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Romario, bawa Kyouya keluar dulu agar dia tidak terkejut lagi..." Dino menoleh kearah Romario dan juga Hibari. Dan Romario hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari sana membawa Hibari.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini Reborn? Ketika aku sedang menjaganya, dia sudah berubah menjadi anak-anak seperti itu..." Dino duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

"Aku menembakkan peluru ini ke Hibari..." Reborn menunjukkan sebuah peluru yang ada ditangannya. "Peluru ini fungsinya sama dengan bazooka milik sapi bodoh itu...bedanya adalah, peluru ini hanya akan berfungsi jika ada sesuatu yang menjadi keganjalan didalam dirinya..."

"Keganjalan didalam dirinya?" Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan belum terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Reborn.

"Ya, seperti kenangan yang ingin ia tutupi dan akhirnya dia melupakan kenangan itu. Hibari terkirim dimasa ketika sebuah kenangan yang ingin dia hapuskan berada. Dan bertukar dengan posisi dirinya yang ada di masa itu..." Jawab Reborn tenang sambil melihat kearah Dino.

"Maksudmu tentang keluarganya?" Dino menatap Reborn yang hanya mengangguk pelan."Lalu dimana sekarang Kyouya berada?"

"Ditempat seharusnya anak ini berada..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ukh..." Hibari berada ditempat yang sedikit gelap dengan jalan keluar yang tidak ada pintunya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa begitu bebas bergerak karena sudah lama tidak digerakkan. Dia juga masih memakai kemeja putih yang ia gunakan ketika dirawat di rumah sakit. "Ini dima-"

DUAG!

Ketika berdiri, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Ternyata tempat ini seperti terowongan yang kecil. "..." Hibari mencoba menunduk agar tidak mengenainya lagi.

_'Sepertinya... Aku kenal tempat ini...'_

Dengan tetap menunduk, Hibari berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Mencoba untuk memicingkan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang sangat terang itu, dia mencoba untuk mengetahui tempat apa itu. Sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga matahari.

"Tempat ini..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Dino melihat Reborn.

"Jaga dia sampai Hibari yang asli menyelesaikan masalahnya di masa itu..." Jawab Reborn menunjuk kearah Dino. "Jangan sampai dia mengetahui ini bukan masanya, dan jangan katakan apapun tentang kejadian ini pada siapapun... Hanya kau, aku, Tsuna, dan Romario..."

"Yang lain tidak boleh tahu?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melihat Reborn yang langsung menggeleng.

"Lebih sedikit orang yang tahu lebih baik..." Jawab Reborn.

"Baiklah... Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera membawa Kyouya kembali..." Dino hanya menggaruk dagunya dan tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali ke Italia... Hanya sebentar, setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku bisa membawa Kyouya kemari dan tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama..." Jawab Dino berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

BRAK!

"Boss, ini gawat!" Romario tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mencari sosok bossnya. Tetapi, entah bagaimana Dino tidak ada sejauh mata memandang. "Eh? Dimana boss?" Tsuna dan Reborn hanya sweatdrop sambil menunjuk kebelakang pintu. "Eh?"

"Ada apa kau terburu-buru seperti itu Romario..." Dino mengelus hidungnya yang terbentur pintu karena Romario membuka tiba-tiba.

"A-ah maaf boss..." Romario menundukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Eh? Ada yang lebih gawat, Kyouya-san menghilang!"

Suasana sejenak hening ketika Romario mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa!" Dino dan Tsuna terkejut dan berteriak.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Hibari berjalan dengan lemas ditempat itu. Tidak banyak orang-orang yang lewat ditempat itu. Tetapi, setiap orang yang lewat pasti melihat Hibari yang menggunakan celana dan kemeja putih yang seperti piyama itu dengan tampang aneh, tetapi langsung berlalu ketika Hibari memberikan deathglare pada mereka.

"Aku tahu tempat ini..." Hibari menempelkan sebelah tangannya di dahinya. Mencoba untuk mengingat tempat yang ada disekitarnya itu.

_'Tetapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya...'_ Hibari menutup matanya mencoba untuk berfikir sambil berjalan menelusuri taman itu.

BRUG!

"A-ah maaf!" Seorang anak kecil menabraknya ketika Hibari akan duduk. Anak kecil itu menatap Hibari, lalu dia bersembunyi dibelakang kursi. "Kalau ada yang mencariku jangan katakan aku ada disini..."

Berani sekali anak kecil ini menyuruh seorang Hibari Kyouya? Mungkin itu yang difikirkan Hibari sekarang. Tetapi, toh dia duduk dikursi yang ada disana dan menatap langit.

"Hei, dia tidak ada disini?"

"Coba cari disekitar sana!"

Beberapa orang sedang mencari sesuatu ditaman. Atau mungkin seseorang? Tetapi, Hibari tidak ingin memperhatikan mereka dan hanya menatap langit kembali. Sampai seseorang mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau yang disana apakah kau melihat anak kecil yang ada di-" laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata hitam itu menghentikan bicaranya ketika Hibari mendeath glarenya.

"jangan ganggu aku!"

"U-ugh... Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu..." Orang itu terlihat ketakutan dan berlari menjauhi Hibari.

"M-mereka sudah pergi?" anak kecil itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan semua orang itu pergi. Lalu dia keluar dan melihat Hibari. "Syukurlah, kukira aku akan ditemukan... Terima ka-"

"diamlah... Atau kamikorosu..." Hibari tidak tanggung-tanggung dan memberikan death glare ke anak itu.

"ahahaha..." Anak itu sedikit terkejut tetapi dia langsung tertawa dan duduk disebelah Dino. "Paman memang aneh..."

"Paman...?" Hibari langsung meningkatkan deathglare kearah anak itu. "Aku ini baru 26 tahun..."

"Maaf..." Anak itu membuka topi yang dipakainya. Ketika melihat wajah anak itu, Hibari tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau...?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

Kirizaki : O_o loh-loh kok disetop sensei?

Rion : emang kenapa...?

Kirizaki : harusnya kan pas anak kecil itu bilang kalau namanya-HMPH! *dibungkem*

Rion : don't give a spoiler dame-Kiri!

Kirizaki : *mojok* S-sensei jahat...

Rion : hmph -' pokoknya sampe sana aja, biar lebih penasaran...

Kirizaki : *swete* _Habis ini gw ngundurin diri deh_

Rion : ntar gw ajak orang lagi deh... Buat temenin lw...

Kirizaki : HMP? Hmmph hmph hmmh? *sensei bisa baca fikiran?*

Rion : iyalah, wong gw yang nulis pasti tau! Udah, para reader silahkan review ffic alay nan gaje ini!


	3. Meet Again

Rion : hah...

Kirizaki : kenapa sensei?

Rion : stuck nama anaknya Ryouhei sama nama buat satu OC yang bukan anak guardian Vongola...

Kirizaki : ini... Ngomong masalah fanfiction yang mana?

Rion : tentu saja **Vongola next generation** apa lagi kalau bukan itu...

Kirizaki : sensei... *swetadrop* ini bukan VNG tapi **Secret in your past**kan?

Rion : buat ini sih untuk sementara ga ada masalah...

Kirizaki : ntar aku bantu deh sensei... *angelic smile*

Rion : kau janji kan? Sekarang, suratnya~

Kirizaki : sebagian besar menjadi korban mimisan masal setelah melihat Hibari kecil.

Rion : aku bisa mengerti perasaan mereka...

Kirizaki : **Mikiya.378**tanya : dimana dapet doujinshi itu?

Rion : nah itu... *garuk2 kepala* yang buat bukan Cherchez de Reborn, tapi gw dapet n linknya gw lupa *garuk2 lagi* cba aja tanya sama orangnya~ *nunjuk fave author*

Kirizaki : trus **LucyLucielle** bilang ada yang salah tuh sensei... *nunjuk chap selanjutnya*

Rion : hieee! Maaf maaf DX itu maksudnya Hibari bukan Dino DX maaf ya (_ _)

Kirizaki : kebiasaan... Maaf ya, karena sensei bikin pake HP jadi g bisa di edit (_ _)

Rion : *mojok*

Kirizaki : *swete* trus... **Ruicchi Arisawa** katanya emang reborn punya pintu kemana saja?

Rion : Reborn mah keberadaannya ga pernah bisa ditebak, tapi diam-diam dia nangkring ditempat Dino ma Romario tanpa disadari Dino...

Kirizaki : KHR belong Amano Akira, author tidak punya hak sama sekali! Gambar Hibari kecil juga bukan punya author~

Rion : hei, kan belum gw suruh!

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kau..."

"Hm? Ada apa?" Anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut kuning dan juga mata cokelat tua itu menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hibari melihat anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Dino, namaku adalah Dino Cavallone!" Jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ini... Dimana...?" Hibari berjalan disepanjang lorong markas vongola. Dia mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu ditempat itu. "Mama...?"

"Hm?" Dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan dan keluar dari ruangan itu melihat Hibari. "Hei Hayato!"

"Aku sudah katakan untuk tidak sembarangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku bodoh?" Gokudera yang juga keluar dari tempat itu wajahnya memerah dan marah kepada sang rain guardian Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hahaha... Maaf, tetapi aku hanya bingung kenapa ada anak kecil didalam markas..." Yamamoto menunjuk kearah Hibari yang masih berjalan sambil melihat kiri dan kanan.

"Huh?" Gokudera langsung melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Yamamoto. "Benar juga, siapa dia?"

"Hei, adik manis..." Yamamoto tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping anak itu dan menunduk untuk melihat anak itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"H-hei Yakyuu baka!" Gokudera terkejut melihat Yamamoto yang sudah berada disamping anak itu. "Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan musuh?"

"Mana mungkin Gokudera, sepertinya dia tersesat..." Yamamoto mengelus kepala Hibari dan menatapnya. "Kau sedang apa ditempat ini?"

"..." Hibari mencengkram bajunya sendiri dan melihat Yamamoto. Dia menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku... Dibawa kemari, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana kembali..." Masih seperti takut-takut melihat Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera. Tetapi, detik kemudian terdengar suara perut ditempat mereka. "Lapar..." Jawab Hibari sambil mengemut telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kakak membawamu ke tempat makan dan kita makan sama-sama..." Jawab Yamamoto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendong Hibari.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Hibari yang terjebak dimasa ketika dia masih kecil hanya bisa terdiam melihat Dino kecil yang ada didepannya. "Jadi, namamu Dino?"

"Ya, ada apa paman?" Tanya Dino.

"Jangan memanggilku paman... Atau kamikorosu..." Hibari mendeathglare Dino kecil dan berdiri menjauhi Dino. "Eh...?" Tiba-tiba tubuh Hibari terasa lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri. Dalam beberapa detik, tubuhnya langsung terjatuh.

"E-eh? Paman tidak apa?" Dino terkejut melihat Hibari yang pingsan didepannya itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"?" Dino merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu fikirannya sedari tadi. Seakan merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hibari. Saat ini, Romario, Tsuna, dan Dino sedang mencari Hibari yang hilang di HQ Vongola.

"Ahahahaha..." Suara Yamamoto yang tertawa seperti biasa langsung menghentikan langkah mereka. Suara tawa itu berasal dari dapur Vongola.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna dan Dino langsung pergi ketempat asal suara itu. Disana ada Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang sedang menyantap makanan bersama Hibari.

"Makananmu ada di pipimu... Jangan terburu-buru..." Yamamoto mengelap pipi Hibari yang terkena krim es krim yang ternyata sedang dimakannya.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun? Kenapa dia ada bersama kalian?"

"Tadi kami menemukannya tersesat dilorong. Dan sepertinya dia lapar, jadi kami mengajaknya makan..." Jawab Yamamoto santai.

"Juudaime kenal dengan anak ini?" Tanya Gokudera menunjuk kearah anak itu. "Kami menanyakan namanya tetapi dia hanya diam dan menggeleng."

"Dia..." Tsuna bingung menjawab apa dan hanya menatap Dino.

"A-ah dia adalah sepupuku..." Jawab Dino cepat sambil tertawa.

"Tetapi bukankah ayahmu adalah anak tunggal Bucking bronco?" Gokudera hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran.

"O-oh dia anak dari sepupu jauhku..." Jawab Dino sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudah jam segini aku harus segera pulang ke Italia dan menemui rapat...!" Dino langsung menghampiri Hibari dan menggendongnya. "Ucapkan salam pada kakak-kakak disini..."

"Sampai jumpa..." Hibari hanya tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan kecilnya. Dan hanya membuat Yamamoto dan Gokudera terdiam dengan muka memerah sedangkan Tsuna yang wajahnya juga memerah hanya shock dan terdiam.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kyouya..." Dino, Hibari, dan Romario sudah berada di pesawat melihat Hibari yang hanya diam dan melihat Dino. "Apakah tidak apa menungguku? Setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau..." Dino tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Hibari.

"Iya..." Hibari hanya diam, tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Ugh..." Hibari mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Cahaya terang menyinari tubuhnya dari atas. Mencoba untuk membuat pemandangan semakin jelas, dia mengedipkan matanya sesekali. Ketika semua pemandangan itu jelas, dia tahu kalau sekarang ia berada didalam sebuah kamar. "Dimana ini..."

"Ah..." Dino kecil yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat Hibari terbangun. "Paman sudah bangun?"

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Hibari mendeathglarenya sekali lagi.

"M-maksudku... Aku tidak tahu namamu, jadi aku bingung memanggilmu apa..." Jawab Dino sambil tertawa dan menggaruk dagunya. Sama saja, dia selalu melakukan hal itu setelah bertemu dengannya sampai akhirnya Hibari meninggalkan dia di tidurnya yang panjang.

"Kyouya... Panggil saja namaku seperti itu..." Jawab Hibari sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak terkejut ketika melihat Dino menjadi kecil, dan semua tempat yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Dia sudah banyak menemui hal-hal yang mengejutkan seperti ketika dia pegi kemasa depan sampai bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya yang mengatakan dirinya adalah Cloud Guardian pertama Alaude.

"Ah, salam kenal Kyouya-san!" Jawab Dino sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dino-sama, anda dimana?" Seorang pelayan mencari Dino dan melihat pintu kamar Hibari terbuka. "Ah, anda disana Dino-sama? Tuan besar mencari anda..." Pelayan itu tersentak ketika Dino menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu..." Dino yang beberapa detik yang lalu memberikan senyumannya yang seperti dia lakukan pada Hibari biasanya sekarang malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar-benar tidak pernah diberikan oleh Dino ketika bersama Hibari.

"T-tetapi, tuan besar ingin berbicara masalah-"

"Aku tahu!" Dino menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu..." Hibari melihat kearah tangan Dino yang bergetar. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf tuan muda, tetapi tuan besar benar-benar membutuhkan anda... Dan kami harus memaksa anda..." Seorang lagi pelayan laki-laki menghampiri Dino dan menarik tangannya sedikit memaksa.

"Hei..." Hibari dengan cepat memegang tangan Dino yang satu lagi. "Dia sudah mengatakan tidak mau bukan...?" Hibari menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Dino dan beberapa pelayan merinding ketakutan. "Lepaskan dia, atau kamikorosu..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Nah..." Dino tersenyum ketika mereka sampai disebuah kamar dirumahnya. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidur disini Kyouya, kalau ada apapun, kau bisa memanggilku. Kamarku tepat disebelah kamarmu..." Jawab Dino sambil menunjuk kamarnya yang ada disebelah kamar Hibari yang disiapkan.

Dino membuka pintu kamar itu dan menunjukkan kamar putih dengan beberapa perabotan seperti tempa tidur yang ukurannya lebih kecil, tetapi perabotan yang lainnya dan luas kamarn sama saja seperti kamar yang lain. Hibari melihat kamar itu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan dia berlari melihat semua tempat itu.

"Bukankah ini..." Romario melihat kamar itu dan mencoba mengingat kamar itu.

"Ya, ini adalah kamarku ketika masih kecil..." Jawab Dino sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama tidak membuka kamar ini..."

Hibari yang terlihat senang melihat kamar itu mencoba untuk menepuk tempat tidur yang ada didepannya. Tetapi, debu-debu langsung keluar dan menyebabkan Hibari terbatuk. "Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Dino yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Hibari. Wajah Hibari kotor karena debu itu dan Dino segera mengelap wajahnya. "Mungkin, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar ini..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kekamarku dulu malam ini Kyouya?" Tanya Dino sambil mengelus kepala Hibari.

"Kalau tidak salah, dulu kamar yang anda pakai sekarang sempat ditempati seseorang bukan?" Romario yang berjalan bersama dengan Hibari dan Dino.

"Benar juga..." Dino mencoba untuk berfikir dan mengingatnya. "Tetapi siapa ya..."

"Hatsyi!" Suara bersin kecil itu terdengar dari Hibari. Memang seharian ini Hibari tidak mengganti bajunya, dan malam ini cuaca cukup dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum tidur kita ganti baju dulu?" Dino tertawa kecil mendengar Hibari yang bersin itu.

"Tetapi... Kita tidak punya baju yang pas untuk Kyouya-san boss..." Jawab Romario.

"Benar juga..." Dino berfikir sejenak.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Whoa, itu hebat pa-" Dino kecil langsung terdiam melihat deathglaring dari Hibari. "M-maksudku Kyouya-san..."

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut hebat?" Hibari hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Dino kecil. "Aku hanya tidak suka keramaian karena para herbivore itu..."

"Kyouya-san..." Dino melihat Hibari, begitu juga Hibari yang melihatnya dengan baju biru laut dan celana putih itu. "Kenapa tatapanmu begitu hampa dan sedih...?"

"Hm?" Hibari melihat Dino. "Apa maksudmu?"

~*~*xXx*~*~

_'Kenapa tatapanmu begitu hampa dan sedih...?'_

"Eh?" Dino yang sedaritadi melamun tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlintas difikirannya. Tetapi, lamunannya langsung terbuyar ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Boss, masih terlalu besar... Tetapi ini lebih baik..." Romario menggandeng Hibari kecil yang memakai kaos biru dan celana putih milik Dino ketika masih kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka boss masih menyimpan pakaian ini..."

"Karena dulu, aku suka memakai baju itu..." Dino tertawa kecil. "Dan aku menyimpannya karena..." Dino berfikir sejenak lagi dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Boss?" Romario bingung melihat Dino yang melamun.

"Tidak..." Dino menggendong Hibari. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tidak takut dengan Dino walaupun dia jarang berbicara dengannya. "Kau cocok dengan baju itu Kyouya..."

Hibari sedikit mengangguk, dan akhirnya dia tersenyum pada Dino. Tetapi detik kemudian dia menguap karena mengantuk. "Ah, sudah jam segini... Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" Dino membawa Hibari kecil ketempat tidurnya untuk tidur.

"Mau minum sesua...tu?" Dino melihat Hibari yang langsung tertidur ditempat tidurnya. Menghela nafas panjang, dia tersenyum dan menyelimuti Hibari.

"Selamat tidur Kyouya..." Dino mencium kening Hibari yang tertidur.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"..." Hibari hanya terdiam dikamar yang ditempatinya sekarang. Melihat Dino kecil yang tertidur dikasurnya, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas, menyelimutinya dengan baik.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sejak dulu..." Hibari mengecup dahi Dino yang sedang tertidur. "Selamat tidur Haneuma..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Rion : yosha! Selesai juga ^^

Kirizaki : dan penderitaan gw juga selesai sementara... -_-

Rion : kenapa Kirizaki? ^^ *devil smile*

Kirizaki : G-ga...

Rion : yosh, buat **Kurea** sama **Ruicchi** hadiah karena jawabannya benar : bermalam gratis di kokuyou land bersama Chikusa dan Ken ^3^ Mukuro-sama sama saya~

All : *swete*

Kirizaki : oke, silahkan di review, kritik, dan saran, bahkan flame pun boleh ^^


	4. The Name

Rion : *nari gaje*

Kiri : *shock* d-daijobu sensei?

Rion : gw gpp! Cman akhirnya setelah stuck beberapa minggu ni chap publish juga! XD

Kiri : cman gitu doang...

Rion : rese! Cepet gw mau respond pertanyaan!

Kiri : dari **Ruicchi Arisawa** katanya dia beneran seneng pas adegan kecup kening. **Kurea Cavallone** juga suka...

Rion : padahal itu cman karena mau cari ending tepat O_o gw tambah deh adegan yang agak bagus lagi :P

Kiri : yang lebih bagus...? *swete*

Rion : sekarang, pertanyaan Kurea sebenernya bisa ditebak kan? Dino ga mau jadi mafia tentu aja papanya maksa =3=

Kiri : papa yang kejam *swete*

Rion : sekarang disclaimed atau gw bikin orific Yaoi KirixKozu!

Kiri : HAH? KHR belong Amano Akira, Author gila ni g mungkin bisa punya ginian!

~*~*Future Time*~*~

"..." Pagi hari sudah menjelang. Cahaya matahari menembus sela-sela tirai kamar Dino dan mengenai mata kecil Hibari. Dia terbangun dan melihat sekitarnya.

"*yawn*..." Menguap lebar, Hibari akan bangkit, tetapi badannya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan besar yang memeluknya. "Uhm..." Hibari memukul-mukul tangan itu berharap sangt pemilik tangan terbangun dan membiarkannya bergerak.

"hm..." Ternyata tangan yang tidak lain tidak bukan milik sang Don Cavallone itu mempererat pelukannya sehingga Hibari tenggelam didalam badan besar milik Dino.

"Uh... Bangun... Bangun..." Hibari memukul dada Dino yang ada didepannya.

"iya Kyouya..." Dino hanya mengigau dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Hibari yang kesal langsung memanjat keatas sampai ke wajah Dino. Dia mencubit pipi Dino dengan tangan kecilnya. "A-aduh, aduh!" Dino langsung terbangun dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia bangkit dan melihat Hibari. "Ah Kyouya, ada apa?"

"Mama..." Air mata Hibari mengalir sedikit disudut matanya dan dia menarik-narik baju tidur Dino.

"Kyouya..." Dino mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari dan mencium pipinya, dia menjilat air mata yang keluar. "Baiklah, setelah makan kita akan mencari ibumu..."

"Janji?"

"Iya..." Dino tersenyum dan menggendong Hibari menuju keluar ruangan. _'Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya... Yang aku ingat, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat ibuku... Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Kyouya...'_

~*~*Past Time*~*~

"um..." Dino mengucek matanya dan melihat sekitarnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau tertidur dikamar Hibari. "Kyouya-san...?"

"..." Hibari terlihat tertidur di kursi, menyilangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur disebelah Dino malam itu dan memilih untuk tidur di kursi. Tentu saja tanpa selimut sama sekali.

"Memang dia tidak kedinginan ya...?" Dino berjalan untuk melihat Hibari. Dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi Dino tahu dari tubuhnya yang dingin. Tersenyum kecil, dia kembali dan masuk kedalam tengah-tengah selimut. Mengangkat selimut yang besar itu dan mencoba untuk menuruni tempat tidur itu.

BRUGH!

"..." Hibari yang terbangun karena suara sesuatu yang jatuh itu. Dia melihat selimut yang ada diatas tempat tidur itu ada dilantai. Dan. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak. Tahu apa yang ada didalam sana, dia berjalan dan mengangkat selimut itu melihat kedalamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan... Kau mengigau...?"

"A-ahahaha... Aku ingin memberikan selimut padamu..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kasur?" Tanya Dino.

"..." Hibari terdiam, memang dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tetapi, yang ia tahu hanya dia tidak ingin tidur dengan Dino dalam wujud seperti itu. "Karena aku tidak ingin berdesak-desakan..." Jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kyouya-san... Tidak mau ganti baju dulu?" Tanya Dino membuat Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membawakannya..."

Hibari tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya duduk diatas tempat tidur disana. "... Haneuma..." Hibari yang menundukkan kepala dan menompang dahinya dengan kedua tangan tiba-tiba terusik dengan suara langkah yang seakan muncul ketika Dino keluar dan menghilang begitu saja mengikuti Dino.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Baju apa yang aku berikan ya...?" Dino membuka sebuah lemari besar. Tetapi yang ada didalam sana hanyalah setelan jas hitam dan juga celana hitam, walaupun ada hanya jas putih dan celana putih. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Seseorang berjalan dibelakang Dino, membawa sebuah benda yang berkilauan ditangannya. Seperti sebuah pisau yang sudah ditepatkan pada Dino. Dan dia mengayunkan pada Dino yang ada didepannya.

CRAT!

~*~*Future Time*~*~

"..." Dino mengaduk teh yang ada didepannya sambil menambahkan gula. Lagi-lagi dia melamunkan sesuatu sampai-sampai dia menuangkan gula terlalu banyak. Romario dan anak buah yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop sedangkan Hibari sedang menyendok pancake yang ada didepannya.

"Boss... Anda ingin menambahkan gula sebanyak apa?" Romario yang tetap ditempatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat bossnya itu.

"A-ah benar juga..." Dino yang tetap setengah melamun meminum teh itu dan tentu saja kemanisan dan dia langsung menyemburkannya lagi keluar. "M-manis..."

"Boss..." Semua anak buah termasuk Romario tambah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"A-aaa..." Hibari yang berada disamping sedikit depan dari Dino terkena semburan dari teh Dino membuat wajahnya basah karena itu.

"Eh, Kyouya...!" Dino langsung berdiri dan mengambil lap untuk membersihkan muka Hibari. "Maaf ya, kau tidak apa?" Dino mengelap wajah Hibari.

"Hida apha-apha..." Hibari tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas karena wajahnya tertutup oleh kain.

"baiklah, sudah selesai!" Dino melepaskan lap dari wajah Hibari dan mengelus kepalanya. "Makanmu sudah selesai? Romario dan yang lainnya akan membantumu sebentar mencari ibumu..."

"Boss, dimana kita harus-"

"Biarkan saja dia menceritakan hal yang ada difikirannya, dan ajaklah kemanapun ia mau..." Dino membisikkan hal itu pada Romario dan Romario hanya mengangguk.

"Nii-chan... Mau kemana?" Tanya Hibari melihat Dino.

Dino menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu, kalau sudah selesai aku akan menyusulmu segera..."

"Janji?" Hibari menunjukkan kelingking kecilnya kepada Dino. Dan Dino mengaitkan kelingkingnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggumu Nii-chan... Kalau aku sudah bertemu mama, aku akan mengenalkan pada nii-chan..." Jawab Hibari sambil memegang kepala Dino dan mencium pipinya.

"B-baiklah..." Dino hanya bisa memerah wajahnya dan memegang pipinya.

~*~*Past Time*~*~

Dino mendengar sesuatu dan merasakan seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Ketika menoleh Hibari sudah berada dibelakangnya menahan tangan orang yang mengincarnya tetapi pisau itu sedikit menancap diperutnya dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyouya-san!"

"Ceh!" Orang itu melepaskan pisau itu dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Hibari. Sementara Hibari memegang pisau yang masih menancap diperutnya.

"Ternyata... Hanya herbivore..." Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan juga tajam. "..." Dia mencabut pisau yang ada diperutnya dan membuangnya. "Aku tidak cocok dengan barang sampah seperti itu..." (Lah jadi Xanxus?)

"K-Kyouya-san... Kau tidak apa? Darahmu..." Dino terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Hibari. Tetapi Hibari tidak terlihat kesakitan walaupun darah yang keluar tidak sedikit. Lalu dia melihat kearah kursi kayu yang ada disana.

"..." Hibari menatap orang itu sekali lagi. "Aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga kalau kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja..."

Bahkan Dino yang menatapnyapun ketakutan melihat tatapan Hibari saat itu. "Sepertinya tonfaku tidak ada..." Dia berjalan dan menghancurkan kursi kayu itu. Mengambil bagian bawahnya dan membuat tonfa darurat dengan itu. "Menyusahkan... Tetapi, masih bisa digunakan untuk menggigitmu sampai mati."

"S-sial!" Orang itu menembak kearah Dino yang hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya. Dengan cepat Hibari menangkis semua serangan peluru itu dengan tonfa kayu itu sehingga Dino tidak terluka sama sekali. "A-apa?"

"Hanya bisa bertahan sebentar lagi..." Hibari melihat kearah tonfa yang sudah berlubang dimana-mana. "Tetapi cukup untuk melawan Herbivore sepertimu..." Dan benar saja, dalam beberapa serangan orang itu sudah tumbang dan tonfa darurat itu hancur begitu saja.

"K-Kyouya..." Dino mencoba untuk melihat Hibari yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Tatapannya sangat sedih dan cemas, dan Hibari melihat itu. "Maaf... Karena aku, kau terluka..."

"Kau tahu satu hal yang bisa membantu sekarang...?" Hibari melihat Dino, tersenyum, dan menepuk pelan kepala Dino. "Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu..."

"Dino-san, kau tidak apa?" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan memakai kacamata hitam (yang nanti namanya *uhuk* Romario) masuk dan melihat kekacauan itu. Dia langsung mendekati Dino dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyouya-san menolongku..."

"Kyouya-san?" Romario melihat Hibari yang melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin dan kosong. Dia melihat darah yang keluar dari perutnya itu. "K-kau tidak apa?"

"Suara itu... Dasar orang tua... " Hibari hanya tersenyum sinis dan jatuh begitu saja ketanah.

"Kyouya-san!"

~*~*Future Time*~*~

Lagi-lagi Dino yang sedang ada di pertemuan itu melamun dan hanya melihat kearah kertas tanpa mendengar penjelasan yang dijelaskan.

"Tuan Cavallone? Apakah anda mendengarkan?"

"A-ah, maaf silahkan lanjutkan..." Dino hanya bisa tertawa dan menyuruh orang itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kita mau kemana Kyouya-san?" Romario menggandeng Hibari dan berjalan mengintari jalanan di Italia.

"Kenapa mama tidak ada dimana-mana..." Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis sambil mencengkram bajunya.

"Jangan menyerah..." Romario mengelus kepala kecil Hibari dan tersenyum. "Boss pasti akan membantumu menemukan ibumu..."

"benarkah?" Hibari melihat kearah Romario. Walaupun hanya setetes, air matanya jatuh diujung matanya.

"ya..." Romario mengelus pipi Hibari mengelap air mata itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli mainan untukmu?"

"Eh? Tidak apa?" Hibari terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, matanya berbinar-binar seakan ingin membeli mainan itu sekarang juga.

"Tentu saja, boss menyuruhku untuk menuruti semua yang kau inginkan..."

"Kenapa um..." Hibari ingin memanggil Romario tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana memanggilnya. "Bagaimana Jii-chan... Memanggil nii-chan dengan sebutan boss?"

"Jii-chan?" Romario hanya bisa sweatdrop tetapi menghela nafas pendek sambil memandang Hibari. "Karena nii-chan adalah orang yang harus aku lindungi melebihi apapun... Lagipula, nii-chan adalah orang yang paling dihormati, jadi semuanya memanggilnya boss."

"Melindungi?" Hibari melihat Romario. "Lebih dari apapun...?"

"lebih dari apapun..." Romario tersenyum dan menggendong Hibari. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang sebelum toko itu tutup!"

"Punggung, punggung!" Hibari menepuk-nepuk bahu Romario. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Hibari, Romario mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya dibelakang.

~*~*Past Time*~*~

"... Ya... Kyouya..." Suara itu membuatnya terbangun. Suara yang lembut dan memanggil namanya itu, seakan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"..." Hibari melihat kearah bayangan orang itu. "... Haneuma..."

"Kyouya-san, kau sudah sadar?" Dino Menghela nafas senang melihat Hibari sudah sadar.

"Untunglah lukamu tidak dalam dan tidak mengenai organ dalam..." Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mirip dengan Dino menggunakan jas putih dan jubah putih. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat dan menatap Hibari.

"Siapa dia..." Hibari dengan seenaknya menunjuk dan melihat kearah Romario.

"D-dia adalah... Ninth Cavallone, ayah Dino-sama..." Jawab Romario hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Hibari. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau beliau adalah pemimpin Cavallone kesembilan..."

"Apakah aku harus tahu?" Hibari hanya melihat kearah orang itu. "Apakah dia kuat?"

"M-maaf Nonno..." Romario dan yang lainnya menundukkan kepalanya dan gemetar karena Hibari seenaknya mengatakan itu pada bossnya. Sementara Dino mendekati Hibari dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya mencengkram baju Hibari, tangannya gemetar dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Orang yang menarik..." Ninth Cavallone hanya tersenyum sinis dan melihat Hibari. "Jadi kau yang sudah menyelamatkan Dino? Siapapun dirimu... Terima kasih sudah mau melindunginya.

"Apakah itu memang kata-kata yang datang dari hatimu orang tua?" Hibari hanya mendengus kecil sambil menutup matanya. "Pengawalan disini sangat ketat... Tidak mungkin seseorang bisa dengan mudah masuk kemari... Dan jangan katakan kalau kau tidak tahu berapa jumlah pengawal atau kau tidak tahu apakah orang itu adalah pengawalmu atau tidak..."

"..." Melihat kearah Hibari sejenak dan tertawa. Dia menepuk tangannya dan menghampiri Hibari. "Orang yang hebat dan berani... Benar, orang itu hanya menguji apakah Dino punya kewaspadaan atau tidak... Dan sepertinya dia belum siap untuk itu..."

"..." Dino hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mempererat genggamannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu...?" Hibari tersenyum dan tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan ayah Dino. "Pertama, aku benci keramaian, dan kedua aku benci tatapanmu itu..." Hibari dengan cepat mengambil pistol yang ada disaku celana boss vongola itu dan mengacungkan kearah kepalanya.

"Boss!"

"A-Ayah!"

"..." Sang bos Cavallone hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh semuanya untuk teatap ditempat. "Kecepatan yang luar biasa... Dan walaupun kau tahu aku adalah pemimpin dan pemilik tempat ini... Kau tetap tidak takut..."

"Hanya karena kau adalah boss mereka, bukan berarti bahwa dimatamu kau bukan Herbivore..." Hibari hanya menatapnya tanpa menurunkan senjatanya.

"Sepertinya... Dino sangat berarti untukmu?" Seakan tidak menggubris moncong pistol yang ada di dahinya itu, Dia hanya tersenyum. Ternyata ditangannya sudah ada pistol yang mengarah pada dada Hibari.

"Heh... Tidak ada urusannya denganmu..." Jawab Hibari sinis.

"Aku ada satu permintaan untukmu... Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi guru sekaligus pengawal Dino?" Tanya ayah Hibari sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan membayarmu tinggi dan kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau..."

"Berikan aku satu alasan untuk menuruti permintaanmu?" Tanya Hibari.

"Karena satu permintaan, itu berarti perintah..." Tiba-tiba semua anak buah Cavallone mengacungkan senjata kearah Hibari.

"Kyouya-san!"

"Kau tidak takut bossmu akan kutembak duluan sebelum kalian sempat menembakku?" Hibari tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

"Karena..." Sang boss Cavallone ke sembilan itu membuka genggaman tangannya dan menunjukkan peluru yang diambilnya dari pistol Hibari. Ternyata pistol itu sudah tidak mempunyai peluru.

"Ceh..."

"hentikan ayah!" Dino berteriak kearah ayahnya. "A-aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi, t-tetapi jangan libatkan Kyouya-san..."

"Kau selalu berbicara seperti itu Dino... Tetapi bahkan kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun ketika seseorang menyerangmu dari belakang." Ayahnya hanya menatap Dino yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..." Hibari melihat kearah sang boss Cavallone. "Aku menerima tawaranmu itu. Aku akan melatihnya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat..." Jawab Hibari tersenyum. "Tetapi... Biarkan aku menghabisi beberapapun herbivore yang ingin aku habisi..."

"Baiklah... Kita sepakat..."

"Baiklah, kesepakatan kita sudah dimulai..." Hibari mengarahkan pistol itu dan menembakkan peluru yang ternyata ada disana. Tepat beberapa inchi dari kepala sag boss.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" Para anak buah hanya tercengang dan terdiam.

"Periksalah terlebih dahulu pelurumu sebelum menunjukkan peluru orang lain, **Boss**." Hibari mengatakan hal itu sebelum beberapa detik kemudian menyerang semua yang menodongnya dengan pistol tanpa menggunakan peluru sama sekali. "Ini termasuk menghabisi Herbivore..."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan kecewa denganmu... *smirk*. Aku menanti perkembanganmu..." Sang boss langsung membalikkan badannya dan memegang gagang pintu. "Ah, ada yang ingin aku katakan... Mendengar caramu berbicara, Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang wanita bernama Allysia Riversato..."

"Allysia... Riversatto...?" Hibari terlihat hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan membatu tidak bergerak.

~*~*Future Time*~*~

"Kyouya, aku pulang..." Dino yang sepertinya terlalu malam pulangnya melihat kearah ruangannya. Tidak ada siapapun disana dan lampu dalam keadaan remang-remang. "Kyouya? Romario?"

Seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menodongkan pistol dari belakangnya. "Jangan bergerak!"

"E-eh?" Dino hanya terkejut dan melihat kearah suara. Hibari yang sedang memakai jas hitam dan juga kacamata hitam serta topi fedora (nah loh jadi Reborn?). "K-Kyouya?" Dino hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat Hibari. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kyouya~" Dino hanya tertawa dan menundukkan badannya.

"Hari ini... Tidak bertemu mama... Dan pergi ketoko mainan bersama Jii-chan, bermain bersama yang lain!" Hibari mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai Dino.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini mafia kecil?" Dino mencubit pipi Hibari membuat Hibari sedikit memberontak.

"Soalnya... Bukannya nii-chan sudah janji akan membantu mencari mama?" Hibari sedikit terlihat murung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi nii-chan baru datang..."

"...Kyouya..." Dio melihat Hibari. "Kau kesepian?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hibari menembak Dino dengan cairan cokelat. "Tetapi, itu sebagai ganti Nii-chan yang mengingkari janjinya!"

"Hei... Kyouya, dasar!" Dino yang wajah kotornya mengejar Hibari dan Romario yang ternyata membantu semua itu. "Ayo kemari!"

"Ahaha... Coba tangkap!" Dino berlari sambil melihat Dino. "Ah!"

"Tertangkap!" Dino menangkap dan menggendongnya, membuat pakaian dan wajah Dino terkena cokelat juga. "Kau membuatku kotor Kyouya..."

"Nii-chan juga membuatku kotor!" Kyouya hanya bisa tertawa dan mendekatkan wajah mungilnya, menjilat pipi Dino yang penuh dengan cokelat itu. "Manis~"

"U-uhm..." Dino hanya bisa tersentak dan menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat memerah saat itu melihat senyuman polos, dan perilaku polos kekasih kecilnya itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Hatsyi!" Hibari bersin-bersin setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka dikamar mandi. "Dingin..."

"Tentu saja dingin... Makanya ayo pakai baju..." Dino memakaikan baju setelah dia memakai kimono handuk. Memakaikan baju kepada Hibari, baru dia memakai piyama tidur putih polosnya.

"Ingin tidur~" Hibari melompat keatas tempat tidur Dino dan memanjat keatas.

"Kyouya, kamarmu kan sudah dibersihkan..." Dino hanya menutup kancing bajunya dan menghampiri Hibari yang sudah tenggelam didalam selimut.

"Tapi... Kalau kamar seluas itu..." Hibari mengeluarkan jurus barunya puppy no jutsu (special just for kid XD) "Aku takut..."

"B-Baiklah... Kau boleh tidur dikamar Nii-chan..." Dino dengan wajah memerahnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan berbaring juga di kasur itu.

"Besok, Nii-chan tetap ada pekerjaan...?" Hibari yang kepalanya masih tertutup Selimut melihat Dino.

"Ya sepertinya..."

"Jadi... Aku tidak bisa lagi mencari mama bersama Nii-chan...?" Hibari mengeluarkan puppy no jutsunya.

Dino mengambil telpon genggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Romario, batalkan semua pertemuan besok..."

"Hah?" Sebelum Romario protes, Dino sudah menutup sambungannya.

"m-mungkin aku bisa istirahat sehari saja..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Benar?"

Dino mengangguk membuat Hibari senang. "Semoga saja kita bisa bertemu ibu~"

"Kau sayang pada ibumu?" Tanya Dino mengelus kepala Hibari. Dan Hibari mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya! Meskipun dia jarang dirumah, ibu selalu mengirimkan surat untukku~" Hibari terlihat berseri-seri mengatakan hal itu.

"Siapa nama ibumu?"

"uhm..." Hibari mencoba mengingat nama ibunya. "Ah! Allysia, nama ibuku adalah Allysia..." Hibari mendekatkan tubuhnya kebadan Dino. Sementara Dino seakan melamun kembali mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya... Aku pernah mendengar nama itu..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

Kirizaki : Ano... Allysia?

Rion : begitulah~

Kirizaki : *whisped* nama yang aneh...

Rion : Apa? *_*

Kirizaki : L-Lupakan... Jadi, kenapa ayah Dino bisa tahu?

Rion : Karena dia *sensor*

Kirizaki : oh... Tapi bukannya ini crita buat masa lalu Kyouya? Kok jadi ada Dino?

Rion : emang gw bilang klo ini cman buat Hibari? Kan ga~ ini emang cerita dan rahasia dibalik masa lalu Hibari n Dino!

Kirizaki : oh gitu... Trus... Kenapa ada adegan yang **Hampir berated M?**

Rion : cman bumbu tambahan =3=

Kirizaki : ya udah deh... Kan kasihan para reader yang g mau Dino dijadiin pedophil...

Rion : silahkan, review, flame, de el el!


	5. Uncle—waitWHAT!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Title : **Secret in Your Past

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance / Adventure

**Main Character : **Dino Cavallone & Hibari Kyouya (TYL & 20YB)

**Warning : **OOC, Semi-AU Story, Shonen Ai

.

**Chapter 5, Uncle—wait, WHAT!**

.

"_Kaa-chan, kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama kaa-chan?"_

_Tampak Kyouya kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan ibunya yang sedang duduk. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang sayu, memakai sebuah jas putih panjang dan juga kemeja berwarna hitam. Melihat anaknya, tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipinya—_

"_Ibu akan berusaha agar kita bisa hidup bersama-sama," mengusap kepala Hibari, mengecup dahinya, "untuk saat ini, ibu tidak bisa hidup denganmu dalam waktu yang lama—baiklah pada pamanmu…"_

"_Apakah karena orang-orang itu? Yang memisahkan kaa-chan dariku?"_

…

"_Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mungkin melukaimu—ibu akan menjamin hal itu…"_

"_Kyouya, sudah saatnya kembali—" suara yang tampak familiar itu terdengar membuat Hibari sedikit tersentak dan menoleh mencari asal suara._

"_Oke, sudah saatnya ibu pergi—baik-baiklah pada pamanmu…"_

…

"…ya…Kyouya…Kyouya-san!" suara yang membangunkannya itu sukses membuatnya kesal. Menoleh, menemukan seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna cokelat tampak tersenyum kearahnya, "ayo bangun!"

"Jangan berisik," memegangi kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya sambil menatap kamar yang beberapa hari ini sudah ia tempati selama ia berada di masa 20 tahun yang lalu ini, "ada apa kau membangunkanku…"

"Lihat, aku baru pertama kali melihat bunga Sakura!" menunjuk kearah jendela kamar Hibari dimana bunga Sakura tampak bermekaran disana. Terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat—sebelum aura gelap terpancar di wajah Hibari.

"Aku benci bunga Sakura…"

"Aw—kenapa? Bukankah bunga itu sangat indah?" Dino tampak sedikit kecewa dan juga bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyouya, "jadi—kau tidak ingin keluar melihatnya denganku Kyouya-san?"

…

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin keluar karena ada bunga itu—" melepaskan kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan untuk tidur, melepaskan bajunya sambil membelakangi Dino yang menatap punggung Hibari.

"Eh, jadi—"

"Aku akan menunggumu, sekaligus untuk melatihmu untuk pertama kali—" tersenyum dingin sambil menoleh kearah Dino yang malah terlihat memerah wajahnya membuat Kyouya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "—ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Ti—tidak," menggeleng dengan cepat, masih dengan sedikit semburat merah sebelum akhirnya Dino berlari kecil kearah pintu dan membukanya sedikit, "aku akan ada di taman itu kalau kau mencari Kyouya-san!"

BLAM!

…

'_Ibu akan ada di antara bunga Sakura itu saat kau membutuhkan ibu, Kyouya…'_

"Karena perkataan kakek tua itu, aku bermimpi aneh—" memegangi kepalanya dan memegang jas hitamnya setelah memakai kemeja indigo yang ada di lemari. Melihat kearah jendela dimana Dino sudah berada di bawah dan bertemu dengan beberapa anak buah Cavallone. Menoleh kearah jendela kamar Kyouya, Dino tampak melambaikan tangannya, _'—apa hubungan ibu dengan keluarga Cavallone?'_

…

"Dino-nii!" tersentak saat suara Hibari terdengar, menoleh dan menemukan Hibari yang tampak tersenyum lebar dari jendela ruangan kerjanya saat Dino sedang membuka file tentang ayahnya dan juga keluarga Hibari.

"Ada apa Kyouya?"

"Kenapa tidak ada bunga Sakura?"

"Eh?" Dino menoleh dan menatap bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari saat itu. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah Italia dan tidak mungkin ada bunga Sakura yang mekar saat ini, "kenapa Kyouya mencari bunga Sakura? Disini tidak ada bunga Sakura Kyouya…"

"Eh? Kalau begitu kaa-chan tidak akan mungkin menjemput Kyouya!" semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari, Dino memutuskan untuk memangku Hibari—setelah memasukkannya dari luar jendela, "karena kaa-chan bilang, Kyouya akan bertemu kaa-chan kalau bunga Sakura bermekaran!"

…

"Ada apa Dino-nii?"

"Tidak, kau ingin bermain?"

"Makanya aku memanggil Dino-nii! Soalnya sejak tadi pagi," Dino menggendong Hibari dan Hibari tampak menunjuk kearah dahi Dino, "dahi Dino-nii berkerut terus!"

"Eh—benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar saja biar dahiku tidak berkerut karena pekerjaan ini—" memeluk erat Hibari dan melompat dari jendela ruangannya yang berada di lantai satu. Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang memeluknya, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ini Dino-nii?" menarik tali yang dibentuk seperti kalung, menemukan sebuah liontin yang terlihat seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang diawetkan pada sebuah bingkai kaca berbentuk Kristal.

"Ah, itu adalah bunga Sakura yang diawetkan—lalu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah kotak kaca—" Dino melihat Hibari yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Dino. Bisa tampak sebuah tanda Tanya besar yang melayang diatas kepala kecil Hibari, "intinya bunga Sakura ini akan ada walaupun musim semi sudah berlalu…"

"Eh! Benarkah? Kyo—Kyoya juga ingin itu!"

"Heee? Kenapa kau sangat ingin ini Kyouya—" Dino membiarkan liontin itu tampak berada di tangan kecil Hibari dan sang pemilik tangan tampak memainkannya.

"Karena mungkin—dengan ini Kyouya bisa bertemu dengan kaa-chan setiap hari! Kaa-chan bilang kalau ia akan datang ketika Sakura mekar, jadi—kalau Sakuranya selalu ada kaa-chan juga datang!"

…

"Kalau begitu, ini untuk Kyouya saja—" Dino melepaskan kalung liontin itu dan mengalungkannya di leher Hibari.

"Eh benarkah? Dino-nii memang baik!"

"Hehehe, terima kasih Kyouya~" Dino tertawa dan menepuk kepala kecil Hibari. Bermain dengan semua anak buah Cavallone dan juga Hibari di halaman belakang mansion Cavallone, _'tetapi aku lupa—darimana kalung ini aku dapatkan ya?'_

…

DHUAK!

"Masih kurang—" Hibari mengangkat tonfanya, melihat Dino yang tampak terkapar dengan penuh luka yang tidak terlalu parah tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Mengaduh pelan, memegang kepala belakangnya yang terbentur oleh pohon Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kyo—Kyoya-san tidak tanggung-tanggung ya," mencoba untuk berdiri dan bersiap dengan cambuk yang ada di tangannya. Sudah 3 jam lamanya Kyouya dan juga Dino berlatih dan beberapa bunga Sakura tampak berguguran karena hantaman dari tonfa Hibari, "aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan Kyouya-san!"

…

"Kau bisa mengalahkanku," Kyouya menatap Dino dengan tatapan datar sebelum tampak mendingin dan juga semakin gelap. Teringat ia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Dino di masanya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, "malah kau membuatku kesal beberapa kali…"

"Eh?"

"Serangan selanjutnya," berlari kearah Dino, mencoba untuk menyerang kembali dan di tangkis walaupun dengan susah payah oleh Dino, "gunakan kelenturan dari senjatamu…"

"Kelenturan? Tetapi—cambuk melawan tonfa, cambuk tidak memiliki bentuk yang keras seperti tonfa, bagaimana bisa?"

"Gunakan celah yang tidak bisa dicapai oleh tonfaku," Kyouya masih menyerang dan Dino menghindari hampir semua serangan tonfa dari Kyouya walaupun tidak memiliki celah untuk menyerangnya. Mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyouya, melihat celah yang ada di tubuh Kyouya dan dengan segera menggerakkan cambuknya.

Menyadari serangan itu akan menjadi serangan pertama yang mungkin mengenainya, dengan segera Kyouya bergerak mundur dan cambuk itu hanya sedikit menggores lehernya.

"E—eh, aku bisa membuat Kyouya-san melangkah mundur," Dino tampak terkejut dan menatap tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Sudah beberapa hari bertarung dengan Kyouya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia membuat Kyouya melangkah mundur.

TRAK!

Suara benda yang terjatuh membuat langkahnya terhenti. Baik Dino maupun Kyouya melihat kearah tanah dimana sebuah liontin berbentuk Kristal dengan potongan kelopak bunga Sakura. Sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Dino saat masanya—mungkin saja memang itu adalah benda yang diberikan oleh Dino saat ia masih kecil.

"Eh, apa ini Kyouya-san?"

"Kembalikan," dengan segera mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya kembali, membelakangi Dino yang tampak bingung dengan sikap Kyouya.

"Aku punya tempat yang sama dengan milik Kyouya-san! Tunggu sebentar ya—" berlari menjauhi Kyouya yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino saat itu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tidak perduli dan malah sadar kalau—

'_Ia mencoba untuk kabur dari latihanku ya…'_

…

"_Aku tahu ini mendadak, tetapi—apakah kau bisa membantuku adik ipar?" suara ibu Kyouya yang tampak menggendong Hibari yang berusia 3 tahun itu tampak pelan dan juga sedikit panik, "maaf sudah membuatmu datang jauh-jauh, tetapi kumohon—jagalah Kyouya karena hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya untuk saat ini…"_

"_Semenjak ayah Kyou meninggal—kau sudah mengurusnya dengan baik Alyssia-san, aku akan menjaga Kyouya tenang saja…"_

"_Mereka terus menerus mencoba untuk mengincarku—tetapi mereka belum mengetahui soal Kyouya. Aku hanya tidak ingin hidupnya dalam bahaya, kau bisa membawanya bahkan jauh dari Jepang—asalkan Kyouya bisa berada dalam keadaan aman…" _

…

"_Aku akan membawanya setiap musim semi—bagaimanapun aku tidak mungkin memisahkan selamanya Kyou dari ibunya bukan—" tampak menghela nafas, pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatap Alyssia yang tersenyum lega, "—selain musim semi, mungkin aku tidak akan membawanya ke Jepang. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan China terlalu lama."_

"_Itu sudah cukup—terima kasih, Fon…"_

…

"Apakah tidak ada kabar lagi dari Dino-san tentang keadaan Kyouya—" menghela nafas, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dan juga memakai pakaian Cina meminum teh sambil duduk bersama dengan seorang pemuda lainnya dengan memakai topi fedora dan juga jas berwarna hitam, "sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Dino untuk membawa Kyouya ke Italia…"

"Kau terlalu khawatir dengannya Fon, lagipula—apakah kau benar-benar tidak tahu sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Hibari sudah sadar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—" dan saat Reborn menoleh kearah pemuda di depannya, ia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya segera menuju ke Italia untuk bertemu dengan Dino dan juga Hibari tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan tentang keadaan Hibari.

"Bukankah itu salahmu—" menghela nafas berat sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya, menyesap kembali espresso di tangannya sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja, "—kau tidak bisa melarang Dino, karena kau tidak ingin identitasmu sebagai paman dari Hibari diketahui oleh semuanya…"

…

'_Ternyata ceritanya seperti ini ya—'_ Kyouya tampak berjalan bersama dengan Dino di jalanan kota Namimori. Tidak banyak berubah walaupun itu adalah masa 20 tahun yang lalu kecuali beberapa bangunan yang belum dibangun—bahkan Namichuu yang baru berupa tanah kosong yang luas. Saat ini, Kyouya membawa sebuah liontin yang tampak sama seperti liontin miliknya—hanya saja tidak memiliki kelopak bunga Sakura yang diawetkan.

"Benar bukan? Padahal ayah bilang, Kristal itu tidak banyak yang memilikinya—dan aku disuruh untuk menjaganya agar tidak hilang—" Dino menjelaskan panjang lebar setelah mengambil Kristal itu. Kyouya bisa yakin kalau Kristal yang ia pegang itu adalah sama, dan itu berarti—

"Aku boleh menyelipkan bunga Sakura seperti yang kau lakukan Kyouya-san?" tampak ragu sambil melirik kearah Kyouya, semburat merah tampak lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah Dino. Kyouya tampak bingung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku ingin memiliki benda yang sama dengan Kyouya-san—" sedikit menggunakan nada protes, Kyouya melihat Dino yang tampak mantap akan melakukannya walaupun Kyouya mengatakan tidak. Hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sebuah pohon Sakura di depannya. Melompat sedikit, menggerakkan batangnya hingga beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura tampak berjatuhan.

Mengambil salah satu, membuka liontin itu dan memasukkannya kedalam liontin itu.

"Baiklah, seperti ini—" dengan tatapan datar, Kyouya melihat kalung yang—memang—sama dengan miliknya itu terpasang rapi di leher Dino. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Dino tampak menyukai benda itu, "—kau puas?"

"Terima kasih Kyouya-san!" menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan berjalan mundur seraya menoleh kearah Kyouya.

"Hei lihat jalan di depan—"

BUGH!

Dan sukses, Dino terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang berbelok dari belakang. Orang itu juga tampak jatuh dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Ma—maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru—" baik Kyouya maupun Dino menoleh untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tidak berubah sejak 20 tahun setelah ini—dan tampaknya belum terpengaruh oleh kutukan Arcobaleno itu. Sang master Matrial Art, Fon—Storm Arcobaleno.

"EH! Mirip dengan Kyouya-san!" ingin sekali Hibari membungkam mulut Dino saat berteriak begitu di depan Fon yang jelas-jelas tentu saja mengenal Hibari walaupun 20 tahun sebelum ini—bagaimanapun Fon adalah pamannya—adik dari ayahnya.

"Kyouya? Kau kenal dengan Kyou?"

"Begitulah, di—MPH!" perkataannya tampak terputus saat Kyouya membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Fon melihat kearah Kyouya dan menyadari kalau mereka seperti pantulan cermin—dan yang lebih penting mirip dengan orang yang sedang ia cari.

"Eh—kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kyouya…"

…

"Atau jangan-jangan—" tampak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, Fon menunjuk kearah Kyouya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, "—K—Kyou?"

"Tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di masa ini—paman…"

…

"Boss, Kyou-san—sudah saatnya makan malam," suara Romario tampak menyadarkan Dino maupun Hibari yang tampak masih bermain sejak pagi tadi. Mendengar perkataan makan, membuat perut mereka berbunyi bebarengan. Melihat jam, menemukan kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Apa makan malam hari ini Romario-jii-chan?"

"Risotto dan juga Gelato untuk Kyou-san," Romario tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kyouya pelan. Mendengar kata Gelato yang berarti ia akan makan eskrim khas Italia itu, membuat sang pemilik nama Skylark itu tampak berbinar.

"Kyouya suka Gelato!" berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Dino yang tampak baru saja membereskan pakaiannya, dan berjalan santai sambil berbicara dengan Romario—membiarkan Hibari berjalan terleih dahulu di depannya hingga tidak terlihat.

"Apakah kau sudah mengetahui data-data tentang nama itu?"

"Alyssia—nama ibu dari Kyou-san, hampir semua yang ada di file Nonno menceritakan tentang wanita itu, tetapi tidak ada yang menyangkut masalah Kyou-san," Romario sedikit berbisik, dan Dino masih menoleh ke sampingnya saat itu hingga tiba-tiba—

BUGH!

—seseorang menabraknya dan terjatuh bersama.

"Ow—entah kenapa aku seperti pernah mengalaminya," memegangi pelipisnya yang terbentur oleh seseorang yang menabraknya itu, menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda yang mirip dengan Kyouya—sang pemilik Red Pacifier Arcobaleno, "eh—Fon?"

"Dino-san, maaf sudah menabrakmu—" membungkuk seperti tidak sabar dengan apa yang ingin ia ketahui, "—aku mencari Kyouya, katanya ia sudah sadar?"

"Be—begitulah tetapi, kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyouya sampai jauh-jauh datang dari Cina?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja dari Jepang menemui Reborn—tetapi aku mendengar kabar kalau Kyouya sadar dan aku segera kemari—" nadanya tampak sangat terburu-buru membuat Dino mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu kalau wajah Fon sangat mirip dengan Hibari, tetapi bukan berarti ia tahu hubungan Fon dengan Hibari, "—dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ah, dia—"

"Eh, paman Fon!" suara itu tampak membuat Fon beralih dari sang Don Cavallone dan menoleh untuk menemukan Kyouya dalam tubuhnya saat berusia 5 tahun. Dan itu sukses membuatnya membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Dino yang tidak menyangka kalau Kyouya bisa mengenal Fon saat usianya 5 tahun.

"Kau mengenalnya Kyouya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah paman Kyouya—" berlari dan memeluk lengan Fon yang masih membatu karena pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

…

"PAMAN!"

…To be Continue…

Sudah—/lirik tanggal publish/ du—dua tahun lebih ni fanfic ga di update O_o go—gomen, keasikan update yang lainnya ^^; tapi akhir-akhir ini me mau update fanfic lama me, kaya Another Story of Vongola atau Secret in Your Past ' ' yang lainnya juga sih~

Tapi akhirnya, bisa juga publish ni ffic TT_TT

Makasih buat para reader yang entah masih setia membaca atau tidak XD

BTW disini Fon itu pamannya Hibari, yang ngurus Hibari pas dia pisah sama mamanya. Alasan Fon ngerahasiain statusnya dan juga kenapa dia masih dalam Adult Form pas 20 tahun yang lalu—silahkan tunggu jawabannya in next chapter~

**Doradora dongdong **maaf baru bisa update sekarang TwT ini dia updatenya~

**KuroHime27 **kadar gemesnya kayaknya bakal berkurang XD maaf, tiba-tiba ga bisa bikin fluff TT_TT untuk sementara ini arc serius dulu…

**Bhiblu21 **hidup Puppy no Jutsu XD

**LucyLucielle **Iya, itu Dino mandiin Kyouya XD kan masih kecil ga bisa mandi sendiri XD #plak

**Kurea Cavallone **Wahaha XD iya, Kyouya jadi tutornya Dino jadi intinya sebenernya Kyouya duluan yang jadi tutornya baru Dino jadi balik tutornya Kyouya '3'

**Mocha MintCocoa **Kinta kan? XD saya juga inspirasinya dari DDS kok XD

**Nakyo Hibasawa **semoga saja kadar typo saya berkurang setelah dua setengah tahun ini…

**Rui Arisawa **li—lihat review anda saya juga pengen cubit Kyouya XD namanya juga udah jadi Mafia, walaupun aura uke tetep ada—tapi harus sangar dong didepan papa mertua #dhuak!


End file.
